The Ruler of the World Takes Tenchi
by Barbi-PiXi
Summary: for some reason i went crazy for a min, and i think it's going to happen more often, ne way its about Tenchi and The Ruler of the World *snicker* i'm the ruler if you must know^_~
1. The ruler of the world!!!

You know the original story, now it is time for my version of what really happened!!!! 

Time for **Barbi** to jump in ((_i am the ruler of the world, i can do whatever i want!!!!_))*snicker* 

Barbi appears next to Tenchi in his room. ((_how she got there you ask well, she's the ruler of the world she can be where ever she wants!!!!_)) Slipping her hand around his waist, "Tenchi, i think they need you right now, but i do. Run away with me, and we can live together in happyness forever."   
He starts to smile as he turns, "Where have you been my Mistress? i thought you would never return." he looks away.((_do not ask how he knew Barbi because she is the ruler of the world everyone knows her!!!!_))   
"Tenchi," she puts her hand on his cheak, "lets go now, before anyone wakes up, lets run away together." 

**Years later**: 

"Tenchi why can't you keep a steady job, don't you want to make me happy anymore!!!" Barbi tosses a fryin pan at Tenchi's head.   
"Honey! if you would stop buying all those stupied things off the home shopping network we would have money and i wouldn't have to keep asking for raises and being fired!!!!" Barbi tosses a plate and it breaks on the wall.   
"what did i ever see in you... you... you... dumb dumb you!" they look at eachother for what seems like an eternity then they rush to eachother and _*big kissie*_   
"Lets never fight again!!!"Tenchi huggs Barbi.   
"no, we should fight more if it always ends like this, lets go back and see how everyone is doing...." 

**Back at the Tenchi household**: 

Ayeka and Sasami were outside picking carrots for dinner,"huh LORD TENCHI!!!!!" Ayeka ran over to Tenchi and she hugged him._ *coff coff*_ she looked over and saw a beautiful red haired woman standing beside them. "Tenchi what are you doing with the ruler of the world?"   
Barbi wiggled her eyebrows at her. "NOOOOOO!!!! LORD TENCHI you couldn't have been with this lady the whold time could you??!!"   
"actually" Tenchi took Barbi's hand and held it up for Ayeka and Sasami to see, "we were married!" the glittering ring shone bright in the sunlight.   
Sasami was bouncing around giving them the speech about how glad she was Tenchi found a good, beautiful person, while Ayeka facefalled to the ground.   
Washu came out of the house, "What is all the noise out here, i am doing an experiment!!!" she saw tenchi, the ruler of the world, and then the ring. "hello mrs. ruler of the world," she nods her head, "i see you have once again proved that you are smarter than me"   
"Thank you Washu," Barbi looks down the road as some loud shouting comes from the distance. 

"But Kiyone i wanted to drive"   
"Mihoshi, i swear if you don't stop i will let you out to walk the rest of the way home!!!"   
_*sniff*_ mihoshi's lower lip starts to shake "wwwaaaaaaa!!!!"   
the car screaches to a stop right in front of Barbi, "ahhhhhhh miss ruler of the world!!!" Kiyone jumps out and checks if she is hurt, "i'm sorry!" _*big sweat drop* _   
"do not worry i am fine, and it is Mrs now," she shows her ring again.   
"Wow you and Tenchi got married? does that make us sisters!?"   
"miss Mihoshi," Ayeka turns to her getting a vein in her head, "We were not Tenchi's sisters how could we be her's now?"   
"well, then can i be an aunt!?"   
everyone face falls but Barbi who giggles and Mihoshi who stands eyes closed with a finger pointing in the air. 


	2. Ryoko is here!!

As i said before people, this may make absolutly no sence what so ever, so read, and be confused! 

The ruler of the world stood near Tenchi with his hands wrapped around her waist. she was looking at everyone, and he was watching over her sholder.   
"So, now that i'm your aunt can i call you my widdle ruler?" Mihoshi asked, "that would be sooooooo cute!!!"   
the ruler of the world smiled, "sure you can if i can call you antie, antie."   
"Awwwww my widdle ruler is all grown up and married our Tenchi!" Everyone facefell again right into the dirt.   
((_ok, before you ask i'm gonna tell you something: i am a ryoko fan! that is why she isn't in the fic yet. i know if i put her in she will win Tenchi's heart! but i have a plan __*taps fingers together*_ yes a very good plan indeed...and here is where my plan starts to take action^_~))   
"well, we have another surprize for you girls!" Tenchi put his hands on the ruler of the world's stomach, "we're going to have a baby!"   
Ayaka facefell into some mud. pushing herself up, "you what! a..a...baby? Tenchi!"   
the ruler of the world blushed a bit, "yes, and it is going to be a girl."   
"Wha..! but how can you tell," Ayaka looked at the ruler of the world's stomach which was still flat.   
Washu looked at them and smiled, "Ayaka she is the ruler of the world, she knows these kinds of things."   
"yes i am, and yes i do. and we have picked out the perfect name for her too"   
((_come on people guess the name, how can i let Tenchi love Ryoko without the ruler loosin him? make her a BABY!!!!_))   
Tenchi looked at everyone, "We're going to call her Ryoko!"   
((_ahhhhhh! i love the ruler's lil baby!!! she's gonna rock!!!_)) 

**after a couple of months and a lot of facefalls**: 

"Waaaaaaa!!!!" little Ryoko woke up from her small sleep, "Mama, Mama!!!"   
her little hands reached up when the ruler of the world came in to pick her up.   
"So how is my strong lil girl today Ryoko?"she picked her baby up, and ran a hand through the sky blue hair.   
_*giggle*_ "Mama,Mama!!! Papa, Papa!!!" the ruler of the world turned to see Tenchi standing in the door way with a little bottle.   
"Tenchi you snuck up on me!"she smiled, and walked over to him.   
Tenchi put the bottle in Ryoko's mouth, "hey, you can't live with the ruler of the world and not learn a few tricks!"   
all of a sudden they heard a slam across the wall, and looked to see the bottle had hit the wall and bursted, "i think from now on we only give you plastic bottles lil missie!"   
the ruler tickeled Ryoko's chin. "you need to be more careful with your strength little one."   
just then Washu stuck her head in for no reason, "hey! how come i'm only little Washu and she is little one, and little baby, and little Ryoko! What about little 'ol me!!!" 

**years l8r and a couple of million busted bottles**: 

Ryoko dashed through the house running from Ayaka, "you get back here you little brat!!! that's my clothing you have on!!"   
  
apparently Little Ryoko had been playing dress up, and she had covered her face in too much make-up and he wore about five different outfits.   
"But antie Ayaka, your clothes look the worst, so i have to make them look better!!!"she dashed into her room.   
"OMG, NOOOOOO!!!Ryoko you better not!!!"you see since Ryoko had gotten older she had become very versitile in the usage of sizzors...   
_*snip snip snip*_ "There now they look lovely!!!" Ryoko came out of the room with a mess of cloth strips wrapped around her.   
Ayaka started to have steam come out of her ears, "OOOOOO i'm going to kill you!!!" she started to race through the house.   
"Mama, Papa help me!!!" the little five year old Ryoko flew to her parents room, and rushed into her parents arms. "that mean ugly ayaka is trying to hurt me!!!"   
"Ayaka what is going on?" Tenchi looked at the beat red ayaka.   
"that 'demon child' runed my clothing!!!" she pointed at the small ryoko covered in rags.   
"don't worry Ayaka, you can buy some more. And Ryoko, honey, you have to leave other people's things alone" the ruler looked down at the child wrapped aroud her waist.   
"But Mama, it's so ugly!!!" Ryoko gave her mother the biggest puppy dog eyes she had ever seen. "i just wanted to help mean 'ol Ayaka"   
"oh honey, that's ok," she hugged her as Ayaka left and whispered,"i would have done the same thing"   
lil ryoko, her Mama, and her Papa all laughed, falling back on the bed in their room. 

((_maybe i'll add some more l8r, but for now this is THE END!!!! *watches lil ryoko cut apart the 'the end' sign with her fav pair of sizzors*_)) 


End file.
